fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Shards of Time/Bosses
These are all the bosses (Chapter bosses, mini-bosses, and secret bosses) that appear in Paper Mario: The Shards of Time. The Chapter bosses and mini-bosses are listed in the order that they are fought. The secret bosses have no defined order. Main Bosses Mega Wiggler Mega Wiggler is, as his name implies, a mega-sized Wiggler. Instead of yellow, however, he is purple with black spots and yellow eyes. He also has sharp teeth constantly bared in a grin. He is known for having an almost child-like disposition (with a temper to match). After he is defeated, the loss of his "shiny shard" leaves him in a depressive slump. Here, an optional side-quest can be undertaken; Mario must acquire a Starlight Gem and give it to Mega Wiggler as a replacement for the Time Crystal Shard. Completing this quest will cause Mega Wiggler to give Mario the Chill Out badge as thanks. *'HP:' 20 *'ATK:' 3 *'DEF:' 0 Attack(s)=Mega Wiggler's main attack is to stomp either Mario or his partner with a forefoot. Another of his attacks involves him slamming his body on the ground to generate a shockwave that injures both Mario and his partner. |-| Strategy=Being the first boss, Mega Wiggler is also the easiest to defeat. Really. Just keep hitting him until he is defeated, healing whenever necessary. |-| Recommended Lv.=5-7 |-| Location=Midnight Fortress |-| Reward=20 Star Pts., Time Shard #1 |-| Battle Quotes=''"I found this pretty, shiny shard fair and square! It's mine! MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"'' - before battle Emperor Brutus The king of all the Bullet Bills, Emperor Brutus is a King Bill with a mustache that wears a red cape and a golden crown. He is accompanied by two regular King Bills (sans King Bill Blasters) during the fight. *'HP:' 30 *'ATK:' 3 (body slam), 8 (dual Bill Blasters) *'DEF:' 2 Attack(s)=His only attack is to simply body slam into you; although, given his huge size, the attack hits both you and your partner. Once his HP falls to 15 or below, he will summon two Bill Blasters; rather than have the Bullet Bills they contain join him in the fight, he will shoot them directly at Mario, for 4 damage each. Since he fires both Blasters at the same time, the total damage would be 8. These dual Bill Blasters now become his only attack, so you'll want to bring in some Boo's Sheets to avoid the crippling damage. |-| Strategy=The battle will be much easier if you defeat the two King Bills first, as they can heal Emperor Brutus for 10 HP using Super Shrooms. Once they are out of the way, focus your attacks on the Emperor. Because he has the highest defense of any enemy or boss encountered thus far, you'll want to bring along some Mr. Softeners to reduce his defense and deal more damage. Stock up on some Boo's Sheets as well; once Emperor Brutus brings out the big guns (literally), the 8 points of damage the attack causes can quickly wipe out Mario. |-| Recommended Lv.=11-13 |-| Location=Emperor Brutus' Castle |-| Reward=Time Shard #2 |-| Battle Quotes= ??? *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=15-17 |-| Location= |-| Reward=Time Shard #3 |-| Battle Quotes= ??? *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=20-22 |-| Location= |-| Reward=Time Shard #4 |-| Battle Quotes= ??? *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=25-27 |-| Location= |-| Reward=Time Shard #5 |-| Battle Quotes= ??? *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=30-32 |-| Location= |-| Reward=Time Shard #6 |-| Battle Quotes= Mother Piranagon *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=36-38 |-| Location= |-| Reward=Time Shard #7 |-| Battle Quotes= Ilgada Guardian Form The Temporius Sage's Guardian form; due to the Time Crystal being shattered, he took on this form to try and keep the flow of time stable, but lost the ability of rational thought in the process. After you defeat him, he reverts back to normal, and repairs the Time Crystal for you. *'HP:' 110 *'ATK:' 7 (claw attack), *'DEF:' 1 Attack(s)=His most basic attack is to claw either Mario/Luigi or their Party Member. However, he has a host of other tricks up his sleeves. |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=42-44 |-| Location= |-| Reward=50 star Pts., Time Crystal |-| Battle Quotes=''"The...Time Crystal...gone! Time...must...keep flowing! RRRAAAAAAUUUUGH!!"'' - before battle "NOOO!! YOU...FOOL!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" - when defeated "What...what happened...th-the Time Crystal..." - after the fight Bowser *'HP:' 150 *'ATK:' *'DEF:' 1 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=46-49 |-| Location= |-| Reward= |-| Battle Quotes= Temporius Bowser (Final Boss) *'HP:' 200 *'ATK:' *'DEF:' 2 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=50 |-| Location= |-| Reward= |-| Battle Quotes= Mini-Bosses Mini-bosses are typically fought sometime before a Chapter boss, but sometimes they appear in a totally different area that Mario and co. must travel through. Boom-Boom *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.= |-| Location= |-| Reward= |-| Battle Quotes=''"Mario!! I'm gonna crush you into a pulp!!"'' - before battle Super Blooper *'HP:' 40 *'ATK:' 6 *'DEF:' 0 Attack(s)= |-| Strategy= |-| Recommended Lv.=25 |-| Location=Toad Town Sewers |-| Reward= |-| Battle Quotes=''"BLOOOOP!!"'' - before battle Secret Bosses Secret bosses do not need to be battled in order to advance in the story. However, they are worth seeking out and fighting, as they give great rewards (usually in the form of rare items and Badges). Dyamond Dayzee The Dyamond Dayzee is even rarer than the Amayzee Dayzee; in fact, there is only one. She is rather arrogant, and challenges Mario and co. in combat once confronted. Upon defeat, she relinquishes a very rare badge to our heroes. Despite the fact that Crazee Dayzees and Amazee Dayzees are portrayed as enemies, the Dyamond Dayzee appears to be neutrally-aligned. *'HP:' 40 *'ATK:' 10 (sing), 20 (when charged) *'DEF:' 2 Attack(s)=Apart from the normal Sing attack that all Dayzees have, the Dyamond Dayzee can also charge up energy (similar to a Hyper Goomba), raising her attack to a deadly 20. |-| Strategy=With an ATK stat of 10, and an HP of 40, she does less damage than the Amazee Dayzee, but is much more resilient. She also has a DEF of 2. You'll want to really be prepared for this fight; bring a lot of Boo's Sheets to avoid her charged attack. Mr. Softeners or the Soft Stomp Badge are also recommended to cut through her DEF. |-| Recommended Lv.=35-39 |-| Location= |-| Reward=70 Star Pts, Return Postage Badge |-| Battle Quotes=''"La-lalala, lala~ I am the Dyamond Dayzee! I know, I'm incredible."'' - introduction "You look like a scruffy little wuss! Let's tussle! Bet I'll win!" - before battle "What?! N-No! That's impossible! Grr...ugh...fine. I guess you weren't such a wuss after all. Here, have this incredible, awesome Badge; you certainly earned it!~" - after battle Category:Subpages Category:Paper Mario: The Shards of Time Category:Ryushusupercat Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series)